


MentalTale

by Simulation1



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: 1970s, Anxiety, Depression, Electrocution, Gen, Lobotomy, Mental Health Issues, Mental Instability, Mental Institutions, Multiple Personalities, Narcissism, Psychology, Triggers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-03
Updated: 2017-04-27
Packaged: 2018-10-14 10:05:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 12,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10534242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Simulation1/pseuds/Simulation1
Summary: “Everything…Everything was going so well, so perfect…it just had to be ruined…”2 years have passed since the monsters have been freed from the underground by Frisk.The humans, at first, were curious about the monsters, questions have been on the humans’ minds for the past two years, and these past two years, they have planned to discover the answers to their questions.The monsters, along with Frisk, have been quite busy as well, with the brilliant minds of Alphys and Sans, they have managed to pull Asriel out of Flowey, pull Gaster out of the Void, and bring Chara back to life. Aside from bringing them back, they have also created a village near Mt. Ebott, where Toriel has founded her school that teaches children on how to harness the powers of their SOULS, where Frisk now lives in a house they share with Sans, Papyrus, Toriel and Asriel, where Asgore has managed to set up the Monsters’ Embassy.But, the peace could only last for so long.The humans made the monsters go through a checkup, they called it, of course some were suspicious, but complied anyway. Everything was fine, aside from a few minor complications for a few select monsters. Until they got to the psychological test.





	1. Simulation, start.

“Stop crying you brat!” Chara snapped at Asriel “B-but, you are going away for an unknown amount of time a-and we don’t know what the humans will do to you! How could we be sure you would be safe?” Asriel cried, tackling Chara in a tight hug “Asriel is right, my child, we don’t know what will happen to you” Toriel said, trying to comfort a sobbing Frisk at the same time. Frisk, Chara and quite a few monsters were currently in the hospital nearest to the village (or province) that the monsters created

Chara scoffed “What’s the worst that could happen? It’s not like doctors could be cruel” Chara rolled their eyes defiantly “oh, like twelve-year-olds can’t go on a genocidal spree” Sans commented “Doctors could be crueler than you think, child” Gaster said, both referring to himself and his suspicions. Chara ignored both skeletons.

Frisk sniffled “What are we g-going to do? Everything…Everything was going so well, so perfect…it just had to be ruined” Frisk sulked “well, we all know that nothing can be perfect” Sans sighed, patting the kid on the back “Asgore, do you think that you could get us out of this institute anytime soon?” Gaster asked, turning to his friend “I still need to gather evidence to make a claim, and I do not have evidence at the moment, why do you seem so frightened, friend?” Asgore inquired the last part quietly, respecting the fact that Gaster does not like admitting he is afraid “I once eavesdropped on a conference between some head psychologists, and… they have very questionable methods” Gaster scowled, turning away when he noticed Alphys’ curious stare

“Best to just p-play along, I-I guess…” Alphys muttered, still staring at Gaster, wondering what her predecessor and mentor was scowling about, then again, ever since the humans ordered a check-up, Gaster’s been very cold and had a perpetual scowl on his skull. “I still don’t get why they say loving Alphys is wrong! It’s completely unfair, why can’t I love who I love? Why can’t we love who we love?! So what if they have the same thing in-between their legs as you?!” Undyne ranted, clearly frustrated “AND! So what if I don’t act like a girl?! So what if I act like the opposite gender?! So what if Frisk and Chara want to be called by different pronouns?! God, these humans are ridiculous!”

“I DO NOT UNDERSTAND WHY YOU ARE BEING SENT AWAY! SURELY WE COULD HELP YOU GET OVER YOUR PROBLEMS BY OURSELVES!” Papyrus frowned “Depression maybe… But Psychopathy? Not so much, and Narcissistic Disorder? Can robots even have that?” Gaster commented “I was a ghost before this body you know! In fact, little Blooky over here is my cousin!” Mettaton objected, somehow picking up Napstablook’s incorporeal body and smothering him in a hug “I AM NOT A PSYCHOPATH!” Chara loudly objected “yeah, just an edgy, curious, twelve-year old that totally isn’t a megalomaniac, yeah, sure, keep telling yourself that, brat” Sans said sarcastically, downing a bottle of ketchup he got out of nowhere “Sans, you’re not helping…” Frisk sniffled, tugging on Sans’ jacket, Sans just shrugged.

“Megalomaniac, not Psychopath. There’s a difference” Chara stated, huffing and glaring at the short skeleton “But, you’ve changed, right?” Asriel asked, hopefully “Yeah, sure, I’d still kill anyone under certain circumstances though” Chara said, crossing their arms. “Hey what time is it?” Frisk sniffled, looking around for some way to tell time “10 minutes till noon, darling” Mettaton sighed, or as close to a sigh a robot could produce, Frisk nodded “You mean 10 minutes till we are nothing but lab rats to hypocritical humans who claim they want to help us” Gaster muttered, shaking his head “L-Lab rats?” Alphys stuttered, the true lab back in the underground along with the amalgamates flashing before her eyes “Hypocritical humans?” Toriel inquired curiously, Gaster shook his head again, “Explaining would be a waste of breath” to which Sans responded with “but skeletons don’t need to breathe” causing a few groans and snickers to fill the room.

True, the monsters, along with Frisk and Chara, were going to be picked up by officials to bring them to the mental institute at noon.

 

* * *

 

At exactly noon yesterday, Frisk, Chara, Napstablook, Mettaton, Alphys, Undyne, Sans, and Gaster came back from the second round of psychological tests, that were issued to make sure that the tests were at least somewhat consistent. And they were. It was consistent that they had a problem, or, “problem” in some perspectives. When they came back from testing, they definitely did not look like themselves. Frisk, who was normally cheerful, looked like she was on the edge of tears. Chara, who was normally talking dramatically, was silent, she also appeared to be guilty about something. Napstablook, looked gloomier than normal. Mettaton, who would usually have an animated conversation with someone, looked downright offended. Alphys looked very triggered. Undyne looked pissed beyond belief. Sans, also looked triggered. Gaster, who was usually scowling after every encounter with a human practitioner, was sullen and distant. When Asriel noticed them come back, he smiled, but then frowned as he realized their expressions.

Asriel approached Chara, putting a fluffy paw on their shoulder “Hey, is there something wrong? You all look gloomy…” Asriel pointed out, catching Asgore, Toriel, and Papyrus’ attention. Chara frowned deeply, her expression becoming even more guilt-ridden “C-Chara? What’s wrong? Are you alright?” Asriel fretted further, making Toriel and Asgore fret about Chara even if she couldn’t see their expression, while Papyrus looked bewilderedly between Sans and Gaster, silently asking what was wrong. To which, he didn’t get an answer to. Frisk, finally not being able to hold back their tears, burst out crying, blurring together the explanation with their sobs “The d-doctors told u-us…!” Frisk cried before being comforted by Sans “breathe, kid…breathe” Sans said, trying to reassure and comfort Frisk despite being ~~very~~ a bit scared himself “The doctors told you what?” Asgore asked, looking very confused as to why there was fear lingering around them as Frisk mentioned the doctors “Allow me to explain” Mettaton began, being the only one there who wasn’t sulking, crying, pissed, or triggered “The doctors told us that we have to stay at a mental institution since the results of our tests concluded that we have a mental problem or that we were mentally unstable.” Everybody seemed to cringe at the bluntness and the harsh label. “Is it safe to ask why some seem so scared of the doctors?” Toriel asked, sending a bewildered look to Alphys, Gaster and Sans “It would be best to not talk about it here” Gaster muttered lowly. “WHAT DO YOU MEAN THAT YOU HAVE A MENTAL DISORDER ANYWAY?” Papyrus asked, making some cringe as they thought back as to what they were in for.

“Narcissistic Disorder” Mettaton sighed, or a robotic rendition of it “Apparently being proud of who you are is a problem to these humans”

“Homosexuality!” Undyne said, pissed “So what if I love a fellow girl!?”

“D-depression, anxiety and homosexuality…” Alphys muttered “I still don’t get why I can’t love a fellow girl…”

“Depression…” Napstablook mumbled, sinking lower to the ground

“depression” Sans muttered, to which Papyrus immediately responded with a hug, picking Sans up in the process “don’t know what these creepy doctors could do to help with that” Papyrus’ action made Sans smile a little

“G-gender neutrality” Frisk sniffled, before getting hugged by Toriel “I don’t get why it’s a problem though…”

Throughout the whole, confession sort of thing, Gaster and Chara stayed eerily silent, making Papyrus and Asriel worried. “DAD?” “Chara?” Papyrus and Asriel asked at the same time, looking at who they referred to expectantly. Chara looked down as Gaster shook his head, it was clear that the two didn’t want to mention what they were in for. Asriel pleaded that Chara tell theirs since it was only fair as Papyrus, joined by Sans looked at Gaster silently, but still expectantly.

Chara finally relented and muttered “Psychopathy…” this shrouded the room in an eerie silence as they remembered Chara’s sins. Chara felt all their eyes staring at them as she felt her sins crawl on her back with sharp claws, like the knife they used to turn everybody to dust. Even Asriel froze, only snapping out of his trance when he saw tears build up in the corners of Chara’s red eyes “H-Hey, stop staring! It’s making her uncomfortable…” Asriel told the rest of them, who snapped out of their own trances.

Sans made a face when he snapped out of his “honestly, i’m n─” Sans was about to comment when Papyrus chided him “SANS, IT IS NOT APPROPRIETE AT THE MOMENT” to which, Sans responded by rolling the pinpricks in his dark eye sockets. Before the two brothers remembered that there is still one more person who still hasn’t mentioned what they were in for. Gaster had a distant look on his face when the two looked at him. When Sans looked closely, Gaster was twitching in some places. “uh, g?” Sans raised a skeletal eyebrow at his father “Multiple personality disorder” Gaster muttered, which caused a few confused faces “Don’t. Ask.” he stated grimly, walking away, ignoring all of the confused faces being thrown at him. Sans and Papyrus weren’t part of the confused crowd, they knew fully well of Gaster’s problem, they also knew why he didn’t like talking about it.

Chara cleared her throat to get the attention away from the only person who could relate to them, “Anyway, the doctors also said that they will have to pick us up here in this hospital at noon tomorrow, they said that they still have to handle some paperwork” Chara said, shifting in her place a little “Uh, why do they have to pick you up?” Asgore asked, while curious, is still worried about his friend “They said that the way to get there was extremely confusing, and if we were to go there ourselves, we might get confused and they don’t want to delay anything” Napstablook sighed “Shady as heck if you ask me!” Undyne huffed, to which Sans grinned “one might even say _fishy_ ” he said, causing the air to get a tad bit lighter.

 

* * *

 

The light air that came from Sans’ joke, became tense once again as orderlies came into the room. They were silent, yet managed an intimidating aura despite it. “We assume that you have already been informed,” the head orderly asked, which sounded a bit more like a statement, which was true. The monsters and humans nodded grimly, the orderlies barely acknowledged the response before saying “So, are we going to do this the hard way or are you going to cooperate? Heard some of you guys are quite stubborn” the orderly from before said. “if cooperating means we won’t get our heads cut open without anesthesia then sure, we’ll cooperate” Sans rolled the pinpricks of light in his eye sockets to mimic eye rolling “That is up to your doctors to decide” the orderly retorted. “Oh, so the fools you call doctors get to decide whose head gets to be violated, definitely something we wouldn’t want to try and escape from” Gaster snarled, his expression like Sans’ sarcastic and distrusting “G-guys…” Alphys muttered, worried that they would be treated worse than the rest of them “You s-should s-stop…”

“Well, the warden did say that if you guys tried to escape, it would be punished by electroshock therapy, to discipline you guys” the orderly shrugged, casual, as if saying that wasn’t inhumane at all. “That’s legal?” Toriel asked, shocked that such cruel things could be allowed “Nope, the law doesn’t know” the orderly said causing Toriel to twist her face into a disgusted look. “Can we get this show on the road already? The warden is going to have our heads if we’re late” the orderly said, impatient, causing Undyne to get ticked “Let’s prolong this till tomorrow then!” she said, crossing her arms defiantly. The orderly shook his head “Fine then” he then made a hand signal and the orderlies that were stoic behind him launched into action and moved to grab the monsters and humans.

Chara made a noise before pushing Ariel out of their way and pulling a drawn-out cutter out of her sweater pocket and holding it like a knife as they took a defensive stance. Frisk yelped when she felt an orderly grab her and quickly drag her outside and into a van. Napstablook looked unfazed when a guard made a grab for him, yet phased through him instead “Don’t worry about it, I won’t try resisting…” he said before following the orderly that grabbed Frisk. Alphys squealed in fright as an orderly grabbed her and dragged her out. Sans quickly teleported away from an orderly and grabbed their SOUL, and held them in place, wondering what he should do with them. Mettaton didn’t bother resisting and just followed Napstablook. Gaster just grabbed the SOUL of the orderly who tried to grab him before throwing him into the orderly that Sans held in place, causing Sans to let go of the orderly, hence, the two men got smashed into the wall together. Undyne groaned before summoning a spear and holding it to the neck of the orderly who tried to make a grab for her “UH, no” she said before she felt a searing pain go through her leg, the orderly had a taser in his hand and used it on Undyne, who fell to her knees because of the pain, allowing the orderly to drag her to the van as her spear clattered to the floor, dissolving into thin air.

Chara was fighting defensively with the orderly that tried to grab her. When Asriel recovered from his shock, he summoned a green fireball and threw it at the orderly, stunning him “Nice one, Azzy” Chara commented, before hovering over the guard and raised the cutter over their head in preparation to strike. Until she felt electricity shoot up their body violently, making them fall to the ground from the pain and drop the cutter. Asriel tried to get to Chara, but ended up getting hit with the taser as well. This snapped Toriel and Asgore out of their shock and rushed to get their children, but suffered the same fate.

Sans turned to Gaster with a worried look on his skull “this is not sans-sational” he commented, peering at the other orderlies “wh-” before Sans could utter a word, he got electrocuted by a taser as well, his eye sockets going dark as he fell forward, to which Gaster responded by catching Sans in his arms and looking extremely worried as he tried to heal Sans, before his expression morphed into anger as he glared at the orderly who was recharging the taser to electrocute him “SANS!” Papyrus yelled, distressed as he fumbled to get Sans, unknowingly shielding Gaster from being electrocuted, Papyrus fell onto the floor, passed out. Gaster made an unholy sound in his non-existent throat, his eyes glowing purple before laying down Sans next to Papyrus and summoning a green shield around them “BURN IN HELL” Gaster uttered darkly before summoning a blaster behind him and firing at the orderly, before impaling another with a bone attack, but Gaster didn’t see the orderly that was behind him.

**_ZAP!_ **

 

* * *

 

Chara awoke groggily, instantly reaching for her cutter before they realized that they could barely move, and they weren’t in the hospital anymore “Oh, Chara you’re awake!” they heard Frisk say, coming into their view as their vision cleared “What─” Chara felt a spaz go through her body, a confused expression coming over their face “Most of us got electrocuted” Undyne said, answering Chara’s unsaid question. Chara nodded before looking down at their body, they’re in a straightjacket ‘Wonderful’ Chara thought sarcastically. “Do we have an escape plan yet?” Chara asked, trying to wiggle out of the oppressing piece of cloth “And can somebody get me out of these!?” Chara asked. Frisk frowned “They’re locked, and we don’t have anything sharp, they took Alphys’ glasses and Undyne’s spears are too big and Mettaton’s tools aren’t sharpened” they said sheepishly. Chara threw Mettaton a glare “You don’t need a chainsaw when you’re a star!” the robot said defensively. “Where are we?” Chara asked “Van, going to the institute” Frisk answered. Chara huffed, “Escape plan?” they asked again.

“Teleporting is out of the question” Alphys stated “They’ll just electrocute them”

“They have vacuum cleaners” Napstablook said, noticeably shivering “So, Mettaton and I can’t just phase through”

“I never had lock picks dear” Mettaton said “And don’t blame Alphys!”

“We can’t bust our way out,” Undyne huffed “Same thing will happen”

“Manipulation?” Chara asked “Tried, won’t work” Frisk answered

“Any other ideas?” Chara asked

“Well, I asked one of the ‘doctors’ yesterday if Toriel and them will be able to visit us and they had said yes, so we might be able to relay our experiences to Asgore or Toriel. Preferably Asgore since he has connections with the humans’ government, if he gets enough evidence, he might be able to get the place torn down” Gaster muttered, his gaze not moving from the still-out-cold Sans on his lap “It is most likely going to be a slow process since most of his evidence will comprise of our testimonies, which would not be that reliable now that I think about it since we are in a mental institution”

“T-that actually sounds like a good plan!” Alphys said, smiling

“Uh, but, how would we relay what we know if the orderlies will probably be watching our every move and listen to every word?” Undyne asked, raising a scaly eyebrow

“I do not know what you will do, but I am sure Asgore can still understand Windings” Gaster answered

“And if he doesn’t?” Mettaton asked

“Back to the drawing board” Gaster said plainly “If he does understand though, he might get a small investigation team to help gather some more solid and concrete evidence”

An audible slap echoed through the van “Our best hope is that enormous, spineless, goat” Chara groaned, their hand still covering their face. Gaster, Alphys, and Undyne all threw them a look that said ‘Don’t say that about him!’ before going back to what they were looking at originally. The van was shrouded in silence, until a groggy groan echoed “gghhh- what did i miss?” Sans voice sounded, albeit groggy and raspy from lack of use. The first to react was Gaster, who beamed at Sans’ stirring, next was Frisk, who scrambled to Sans’ to get a closer look “Sans! You’re awake, you made me so worried!” Gaster rambled, causing Sans to laugh at Gaster’s unusual attitude “sorry if i flabbergastered you” Sans snickered, making Frisk laugh “You missed quite a bit” Frisk said, before Sans’ spotted Chara in a straightjacket after he sat up. Sans laughed at the sight, causing Chara to flush with anger and frustration that she can’t do anything about “alright, who’s got a camera?” Sans laughed “Way ahead of you dear!” Mettaton grinned, taking a picture of Chara

“seriously though, what did i miss? and where are we?” Sans asked, calming down, much to Chara’s relief “We are in a truck going to the institution” Napstablook said “You just missed an escape plan” Alphys said. Sans nodded “how long was i out?” he asked “3 hours, 12 minutes, and 29 seconds” Gaster said, to which the others gave him a look, which he ignored “how far is it?” Sans wondered out loud, everybody just shrugged, so he shrugged and went back to sleep, forgetting that if he were to do so, he’d be sleeping on Gaster’s lap “You are such a child” he muttered, but not really doing anything about it. Frisk snickered as Mettaton took another picture. Gaster shrugged, not really caring.

 

* * *

 

When they got to the institution, they had resorted to playing the cards that Mettaton had hidden a while ago. Chara just being a spectator who messed everyone up. Sans was still sleeping soundlessly on Gaster’s lap whilst he played. They were so immersed in the game that when an orderly opened the doors, everybody was surprised, while Sans jolted awake and accidentally smacked his forehead with Gaster’s chin “Ow…” Sans and Gaster groaned at the same time. The orderly raised a suspicious eyebrow “Where did you get the cards?” he asked. Mettaton rolled his eyes, “You’d be surprised darling” he said, scooping up the discarded cards and putting them back into god-knows-where.

When the humans and monsters recovered from their shock, quite a few threw a glare at the orderly, to which the orderly reacted by pulling out a taser, to which the ones who glared looked away. “Anyway, come on” the orderly grunted, charging up the taser anyway. Not wanting to get electrocuted again, the monsters and humans followed the orderly into the hospital.

The institute looked like any other hospital, although it felt emptier, thus more eerie. White walls, white, tile, floor, light gray ceiling, harsh lights. The hospital felt empty and deserted since there was a distinct lack of nurses and people waiting for their turn to see their loved ones. Alphys sneezed, a sound that was only given a second of attention, before the rest looked forward again. Alphys scratched her nose, her eyes widening when she spotted the reason for her sneeze. There was dust on the floor, and the edges of the wall. She cringed ‘Hopefully that won’t be our fate’ she though morbidly, ripping her eyes away from the floor.

Undyne noticed the lack of people and said “Why does this place seem like it was evacuated?” scowling as her suspicions grew “You can ask all of your questions to the warden” the orderly said curtly, his tone clearly said ‘Shut up or I’ll electrocute you’

Undyne groaned before they came to an abrupt stop in front of a door that said ‘SIMONE Pisatel’. “This is the warden’s office” the orderly shrugged, knocking before opening the door. The orderly moved aside, nodding towards the door, silently telling them to get in. The monsters and humans reluctantly complied.The first thing they noticed was the not-so-organized appearance of the office. The office had a few blank papers lying around, an unfinished chess game in a corner, some books stacked upon each other on a nearby table. The contents aside, the office looked just like the institution, white walls, white, tile floor, light gray ceiling, but, sticking out like a sore thumb, was a purple curtain that was drawn back revealed a window, letting natural light in, which made them notice that the harsh, white, artificial lights in the office weren’t on. “Are you going to stop admiring my mess yet?” a feminine voice sounded.The humans and monsters turned to a female sitting behind the desk. The female had brown hair that just went pass her shoulders, brown eyes, lilac framed glasses, black 1-inch heels, a black shirt and dark grey pants with a white lab coat over it. When the female looked over the monsters and humans, she sighed “I guess we should start with introductions” she said, she seemed to not have a professional air to her “I’m Simone Pisatel, the warden of this institution” Simone said, standing up, not comfortable with being the only one sitting down.“Why do you all seem so tense? I don’t bite” She said, raising an eyebrow at her new patients “yeah, just cut people’s heads open and then mess with their brains, OR fry their brains via electricity” Sans grumbled, glaring at Simone. She didn’t seem phased by the comment “So you know about that,” she muttered plainly, “I won’t bother asking how or why.” A silence came over the room before Undyne said “Why does this place feel like it was abandoned?” looking at the warden expectantly. “If monsters were to interact with other patients, they might react violently and disrupt the order of things. Schizophrenics may even think their hallucinations are real to a fault since you monsters appeared.” Simone explained casually “Any more questions?” Frisk looked up timidly “Why is it wrong that I want to be gender neutral?” they asked quietly, to which Simone frowned a little, “Traditionally speaking, it is wrong. Someone who has a female reproduction system should be referred to as a female, and someone who has a male reproduction system should be referred to as male” she explained quietly, she seemed that she wanted to say more, but didn’t go through with it “Why is homosexuality considered a problem?” Undyne asked “Because the society we live in doesn’t accept such concepts” the warden muttered, Mettaton raised an eyebrow at such comment “You are wording your explanations quite oddly, darling” he said, crossing his arms “Might be because I don’t agree with such nonacceptance” Simone said vaguely as she shrugged.“Anyway, so that you could already object and not berate the orderlies, I am going to inform you of the arrangements” Simone said, picking up a clipboard “Your room assignments first,” she cleared her throat “Chara is going to have their own room, Frisk is going to share a room with Undyne, Alphys is going to share a room with Sans, Mettaton is going to share a room with Napstablook, and Win─” “Gaster” Simone was caught off guard with the skeleton cutting her off, so she raised her eyebrow but didn’t question it “Gaster is also going to have a room to himself, questions?” Simone finished“Why don’t I get a room with Alphys?” Undyne asked “I mean, I could help with her depression” Simone hummed in acknowledgement “Because we have gotten some incidents before where we put a LGBT couple in the same room and their condition worsened in the most erotic manner, and when the third time that happened, the orderly who had to keep watch of the security cameras quit their job. We didn’t want a repeat of that” the warden sighed, visibly cringing at the memory. Alphys and Undyne seemed uncomfortable with the thought as well.After a moment of silence, Simone spoke up again “Your meals are scheduled at 7am, 12pm and 7pm. The schedule of your therapy sessions are relative to how drastic your problems are and how much attention is needed, these aren’t scheduled yet since you still have to go through assessment sessions which will be attended by me, and are scheduled for tomorrow since it is getting rather late” she read out loud from her clip board, not missing a letter “How long are the visiting hours?” Gaster asked, crossing his arms, “Those are relative to your therapy schedules, but visitors will be asked to leave at 9pm” Simone said, flipping to a paper on her clipboard and writing something down “Anyways, best you get some rest, the ride here was probably uncomfortable at the back of that truck” Simone said, gesturing to the door.

 

* * *

 

 

Frisk swung their legs back and forth as they sat on their bed, mind numb thanks to the sedatives a nurse had given them “Hey punk, those drugs still in ya?” Undyne asked, growing tired of the silence, Frisk nodded “If you were given the chance to, would ya RESET?” Undyne inquiredRight, Frisk explained all the RESETS and such to them, they didn’t feel like keeping it a secret anymore since they promised to never RESET again since they have already obtained ‘The most Perfect End,’ it was also the reason behind the awareness the others had to Chara’s sins. “I made a promise to never RESET again, and I really planned on keeping it…I don’t want to RESET again, I don’t want to go back on that promise, and, I don’t think I could do anything to keep this from happening…RESETTING would just be useless” Frisk said, their swinging legs coming to a halt Undyne frowned, not used to Frisk having such a terrible mood “So maybe RESETTING won’t do much but, we’re gonna get outta here, soon, we just have to wait a little. Besides, those stuff that Alphys mentioned, they take lots of planning and aren’t done on a whim, so hopefully Asgore will be able to get us out before that.” Undyne said, walking over to Frisk, sitting beside them and patting her on the back.“Hopefully” Frisk echoed

 

 

* * *

 

Mettaton frowned as he looked at Napstablook, exiting his body and back into his ghost form. Mettaton floated over to Napstablook, giving his cousin a hug, shocking Napstablook, “H-huh?” he sputtered out, but not pushing Mettaton away “I never knew you had depression Blooky, I’m sorry that I didn’t realize sooner, I’m sorry that I didn’t visit you” Mettaton said quietly, feeling the guilt build up in his incorporeal body. Napstablook frowned, leaning into the hug “You don’t have to apologize, you were busy following your dreams” he said. Mettaton sighed, but didn’t say anything else, sensing that his cousin wasn’t ready to open up to him.

 

* * *

 

 

Alphys stared at Sans as he slept like a rock on his bed, wondering ‘How could he sleep at a time like this?’  as she stared. Another thought came into her head ‘The therapies…’ Alphys blanched ‘He isn’t going to survive them! His 1HP won’t be able to handle it, ohnonononono….’ Alphys began panicking as she felt another panic attack come in, stirring Sans “alphys…?” he groaned, sitting up and focusing his sight on the yellow dinosaur, seeing that she was having an attack across the room, he teleported over to her and tried to comfort her as he sat beside her on the bed “alphys, hey, what’s wrong? you’re gonna pass out at this rate, hey alphys!” Sans kept on trying to get her attention, his efforts proving almost fruitless “Y-you’re n-not g-g-going t-to s-s-survive, y-y-you’re n-n-not go-oing to-o s-s-survive t-t-t-the d-d-d-doctors, ohnononononono” Alphys kept on muttering, clutching her head as images of her close friend turning to dust came into her head causing her to hyperventilate “alphys, come on, breathe bud, breathe” Sans said, barely catching what his friend was saying. Alphys heard Sans and was able to manage some deep breaths “there ya go, now, what were ya panicking about?” Sans asked, taking his arms off Alphys as she filled her lungs with air “I w-was thin-nking about the t-therap-pies, a-and remembered your 1HP…” Alphys muttered, sucking up more air to calm herself “ya shouldn’t be thinking about that, i can easily get out of it anyway” Sans said, sighing, he didn’t like it when people worried about him, made him feel sick

 

* * *

 

 

Chara was alone, but wasn’t in a straightjacket for once, although their room was different. Their room wasn’t just bed, bars, tiny window, and bucket. The walls were lined with cushions, to keep themselves from bludgeoning their own head, or an orderly’s, whichever came first. Chara was alone. They hated being alone. Being alone reminded them of the empty void they had to reside in. Being alone left them to deal with the voice in their head, the voice that haunted them, the one who was filled with hatred, the one who used them to manipulate Frisk into doing a genocide route. Chara admitted that they would kill without regret if they had to, but never would they want to kill if it was just to spill blood or not out of self-defense, never would they want to hurt their family, never would they want to kill their friends. Maybe, it was the fact that she could kill without regret or any emotion at all was what landed them here, although, even if they weren’t like that, they probably would’ve ended up here anyway since they were gender neutral. _Long time no see, me_ Chara’s eyes widened, **NO! SHUT UP!** Chara started panicking _Aww, what did that comedian say? ‘_ _don’t you know how to greet a new friend?_ _’ Well, in this case, how about an old one? Hm, me?_ Chara could hear the disgusting smirk on the voice’s face, if the voice could even have a face **You’re not my friend! You never were! AND YOU’RE NOT ME!** Chara curled into a tight ball, burying their face into their knees **GO AWAY!** _Tsk, tsk, that’s not how you greet an old friend, me, and of course I was your friend! You let me control you after all_ **I didn’t let you! You forcefully took over!** _Don’t be so ignorant, with your DETERMINATION, while not enough to override Frisk’s, is still strong enough for you to be able to stop me… **but you didn’t.** You let me take over, why? Because you were bored and curious, yet SCARED. You were scared of the consequences, so when I came, someone who could satisfy your curiosities, you allowed me to take over, to satisfy your curiosity, and a lot more. _**NO! I didn’t let you take over! I was never curious, bored, yes! Yes, I was bored! But who wouldn’t be after decades of being stuck in a black void of NOTHING!?** Chara whimpered _Oh me, so scared of admitting it, admitting that they wanted to know what would happen if they were to turn **every monster to dust**. _ Chara screamed “ **LEAVE ME ALONE!** ” then they cried, silently asking for anybody to comfort them…

_...But nobody came_

 

* * *

 

 

Gaster’s room was like all the others’, gray, dark, bed, bucket, bars. The room was very dark. Gaster didn’t really mind it though, he liked the dark, it made him feel at peace, like nothing can harm him, just like when he was in the void. He’d admit that the empty space was lonely and it often made him talk to himself, it also caused his MPD to worsen, but the lack of everything just made Gaster’s other personality talk about anything. They could actually be mistaken for friends, but when Gaster made his return to reality, Gaster and his second personality were instantaneously on bad terms once again, and it just worsened when he was forced to acknowledge the second face, he hated acknowledging it, he hated how it could take over his body and do such inhumane things to his sons, with his face on. He hated it so much. Of course, his second face never actually succeeded with any experiments, but, there were too many close calls, especially on Sans. ‘Oh stars, **Sans** ’ Gaster thought, realizing that he was also trapped in this hell hole with him as he rubbed his chin. He just realized that he might have to disobey a few rules to make sure his eldest doesn’t dust. _I wonder if they plan to electrocute Sans, would not do much other than kill him, lobotomy would not do much either since we skeletons do not have a physical brain_ **What do you want?** Gaster groaned, not wanting to deal with his second face _Well, that was a pleasant greeting_ Gaster could hear the eye-roll in his second face’s tone _Anyway, psychology is not exactly our best suit is it not?_ **Why am I agreeing?** _Because it is true. Anyway, are you seriously depending on that soft, spineless, colossal, ex-king, to get us out?_ **DON’T SAY THAT! He is not spineless, and, yes, his fur is soft, but he is not soft in the way you think he is** _Stars, if I didn’t know any better, I’d think you were gay for him._ **I am not!** Gaster found himself glaring daggers into the holes of his hands _Stars, I didn’t know you would be so defensive of it, anyway, are we seriously relying on Asgore?_ **Well, when you put it like that, I’m presuming you have a better idea?** _…_ **Thought so** _I wonder what are their exact hypothesis is when they put one of us through electroshock therapy_ **I hope we get out of here before that happens** _Yes, one thing you and I can, for sure, agree with is that we would rather not be electrocuted_ **Definitely** Gaster and his second face went silent for a moment **Do you…do you really not care about them?** Gaster was admittedly bored and knowing that his second face was active, he didn’t feel comfortable with it being silent _If I was in full control, they would not be sentient, they were meant to be things, lab rats for us to experiment on._ **And you don’t think of them as sentient…** _Exactly, they were meant to be things, I will not care about things_ **Do you care about anyone at all?**... _Gaster, do you know how I came to be?_ **Don’t avoid the question** _Do not avoid mine_ **Fine, I don’t know** _That was hard for you to say, was it not?_ **Answer. My. Question.** _Well, I find it difficult to care about others, sentient or not. Why this is, is a story for another time._ Gaster huffed in annoyance, he hated having his curiosity peaked, it usually gave his second face a bigger chance to take over **If I go to sleep now, would you take over? Not like I want you to** _No, I would not, I can tell our body is dead tired, I will let our body rest_ **‘Dead tired’ Is that because I’m a skeleton?** _Maybe_ Gaster rolled the pinpricks in his eyes as he heard his second face suppress a chuckle. Lying on the hard bed, draping an arm around where his stomach should be and his other arm on his eye sockets “


	2. Merciful Justice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Follows Undyne and Frisk

“Hey! HEY FRISK!”

Frisk groaned, sitting up from their ‘bed’ and rubbing their eyes with their fists “…?” Frisk looked up at Undyne removing their fist from their right eye, silently asking what was going on “I didn’t think you’d want to miss breakfast, punk” Undyne huffed, crossing her arms as she raised a scaly brow “Do you want me to pick you up or…?” Frisk shook their head ‘no’ and rose to get up themselves, stumbling slightly as they focused their vision.

“What time is it?” Frisk asked groggily, looking up at Undyne who was standing by the door, which was oddly open “Around 7am, and if you’re wondering about the door, the orderlies are just at the end of the hall to make sure we won’t run off” Undyne shrugged, 

“Did anybody try?” Frisk asked, walking over to Undyne and out the door “Me” Frisk gave Undyne a worried look “Did you get hurt?” they asked, eyeing the guards who were, indeed, at the end of the hallway “Pfft, a little sting never hurts anybody” Undyne scoffed, although making a face as a small sting of electricity went up her spine, residue from the taser. “Are you sure?” Frisk asked meekly “Yeah, yeah, now come on and let’s get some grub”

* * *

“THIS FOOD IS FUCKING TERRIBLE” Undyne loudly proclaimed setting her spoon down with a loud clunk, “I have no idea what you’re talking about, darling, since I can’t eat this stuff” Mettaton sighed “Now, please pipe down, you’re giving me a headache” Undyne huffed at the robot, throwing the spoon at Mettaton, which the robot caught just before it hit his forehead “Honestly darling, I don’t think I need to be spoon fed” Mettaton said, irritating Undyne further

Frisk watched the scene with only slight amusement, too distracted with their thoughts. Frisk was worried about what the assessment session was and what the warden would ‘assess’, they weren’t scared of the session, they were scared of what was to come after. How would this affect their coming therapies? Could they act like their sane? Or what they think is sane? Frisk contemplated this, could they lie? It was a pretty basic plan, so the others probably thought of it as well. Although, because of it being so basic, the doctors would probably be used to it. “ somethin’ on your mind, kid? ” Sans asked from where he was sitting, beside Frisk. Frisk nodded, deciding that they could consult with Sans first about lying “I was just thinking, that, if we act ‘normal’, by their standards, they could let us go?” Frisk asked quietly. Chara, having heard their conversation since they were also beside Frisk, popped their head above Frisk’s shoulder “Boo” Frisk almost jumped out of their skin in fright at Chara’s sudden intrusion “That plan’s not gonna work” Chara said bluntly, ignoring the shell-shocked Frisk beside them “ i agree with the brat ” Sans shrugged, glaring at Chara, who shrugged it off, already used to Sans stares. “Thought so…” Frisk lamented, thinking up of another escape plan. “What if we…nah…what about─! No…” Frisk groaned in frustration, thinking up of plans and simultaneously discarding them. 

“As I said before, why don’t we just bust our way through!? These humans are nothing to us!” Undyne reiterated her idea from last time “ Do you **want** another war? There is already a severe strain in the relationship between monsters and humans. Going on a massacre would just make it _worse_! ” Gaster hissed, glaring at Undyne, the fish warrior held her scaly arms up in a surrender, “Geez, old man, fine, I get it” she huffed, crossing her arms and glaring back at the skeleton. Said skeleton, rolled the pinpricks in his eyes and went back to picking at the ‘food’ in front of them a bored, yet in a slightly disturbed manner, more so than before Undyne proposed her idea.

“Why can’t you guys teleport out and get help, again?” Chara asked, pointedly glaring at Sans “ we can only teleport ‘till a certain distance otherwise we’re gonna have a bad time, ” Sans shrugged, Chara rolled their eyes “Can’t you just do a series of teleports? Judging by how much _you_ do it, it doesn’t take that much energy” Chara argued, absentmindedly tapping their spoon on the bowl in an annoying rhythm, to which Undyne just took the spoon from Chara 

“HEY!” and threw it at Mettaton, who was talking to Alphys and Napstablook before getting hit by the spoon “HEY!” Undyne snickered “Got’cha.”

“ well, yeah, it doesn’t use up that much since i’m used to it and all. little problem though, the distance that i could teleport without fainting or dusting, is about the distance of mine and Alphys’ room to about a few meters away from the gate, and there are guards stationed all over the area around this place, so i probably won’t get far without getting electrocuted or dusting ” Sans took a breath. 

Chara’s eye twitched “And how the HELL do you know it that?” Chara asked, wondering how could Sans know that without being dust, as he had said “ You could say I am to blame for that ” Gaster muttered, shrugging, before staring at Chara, who was glaring 

“How?” the word came out slowly. Knowing that would require getting OUT. If Gaster got OUT, he could have gotten help and he wouldn’t be HERE. “ I teleported out. I was able to escape for awhile before getting caught off-guard, electrocuted and sent back here ” Gaster said, ignoring Chara’s glares, mostly because he was too tired to care, although some of it was because he was used to Chara 

“ And before you could berate me about doing a series, well, I didn’t know the area, I could have very well teleported into a tree ” Chara stopped glaring at that, becoming worried, were they THAT isolated!? “A tree?” 

“ We’re not in a forest if that’s what you’re thinking ” Gaster muttered, rolling the pinpricks in his eyes “ But we’re slightly isolated, it appears that we are in a provincial area ” “So, the nearest city is about 5 kilometers away. Fucking perfect…” Chara muttered sarcastically “And why can’t you two do anything?” Chara asked, redirecting their glare to Napstablook and Mettaton “It will just be a series of phasing out of the vacuum and being sucked in the vacuum. It’s endless, darling, endless and futile” “What about possessing one of the orderlies?” Chara asked, wondering why this hasn’t been brought up yet “No” Mettaton and Napstablook answered, uncharacteristically cold.

Chara made a face, slightly perturbed by the sudden change in demeanor. “Uh-huh… Alphys? Do you have any id─” Chara flicked their head from side to side, looking for the scientist “Alphys?”

“H-Here!” Alphys squeaked from the other side of the room, her back turned to the others “What are you doing?” Frisk asked curiously “N-nothing!” Alphys chimed “Do you have any ideas?” Chara inquired, an irritated eyebrow raised “N-not really. I w-would suggest hacking the locks…but humans d-don’t have digital locks…so, I-I don’t really have any ideas…s-sorry” Alphys apologized, head down. Chara rolled their eyes “Fucking perfect…” they muttered sarcastically, which Frisk threw them a face for, as Alphys went back to the table.

“So, are you done eating that trash or what?” an orderly the group hadn’t seen before said from behind Frisk, making said child jump in surprise. The orderly shrugged apathetically “Anyway, come on. You’re first” he said to Frisk, ignoring the stares ~~glares~~ from the others “By the way, you guys will be waiting in your rooms” he shrugged, giving Frisk a not─so─gentle nudge. 

Frisk looked at the orderly quizzically “Why am I first?” they asked as they walked through the maze of corridors. The orderly just shrugged. “Not one for conversation, huh?” Frisk muttered to themselves. Frisk occupied themselves by staring at the things around them. There wasn’t much. Just the occasional fake plant and security camera in the corners. “These halls are really empty…” Frisk commented “Why don’t you try to decorate them? Even a little?” The orderly ignored them. Frisk sighed, not finding anything else to talk about, they kept quiet.

They arrived in front of the office a few seconds later. Frisk gulped, trying to make convincing lies in their head. The orderly was about to knock, when the door slammed into his face “FU─ ! ”. Okay, the door didn’t SLAM into his face, more like it knocked into his head harshly. Frisk, being the speedy little child they are, was able to dodge the door just in time. The one who opened the door was a brown-haired woman who was no older than 25. The woman’s attention flicked to Frisk first “Oh! You must be Frisk! Doc’s waiting for ya,” the woman said cheerily, before their expression dulled “I hope I didn’t hurt you?” she fretted. Frisk tilted their head, before saying “No, no, I’m fine!” 

“That’s good” the woman went back to her cheery demeanor “Anyway, off you go!” she said, grinning, before her smile widened creepily, staring at Frisk with wide-purple eyes, “Don’t lie…alright?” she said slowly. Frisk only nodded frantically before dashing into the office and closing the door behind them,

Frisk heard a chuckle “Did she scare you?” they heard next. Frisk turned to see Pisatel putting papers into a cabinet under her desk. Frisk gave a shaky smile “She must’ve seen that you were planning on lying to me then. Don’t try. It doesn’t work. It’ll be a waste of your determination” she said “Sit” 

Frisk nodded, sitting down on the chair in front of Pisatel’s desk, Frisk saw that the office was less cluttered, but still cluttered “Who was she?” they asked curiously, though they were more curious about Pisatel’s choice of words “My assistant” she said simply “And if you’re wondering about why I specifically said ‘determination’, it was said in your file that you are very determined” Pisatel elaborated

That just made Frisk want to ask more questions “Now, before you fire questions at me, I’d like you to answer some of my own, is that alright?” Frisk nodded, knowing that they didn’t really have a choice in the matter 

“Alright, why do you not like being referred to as a female?” the Warden asked, staring at Frisk as she clicked a pen open and flipped to a page on her clipboard

“It’s because, sometimes, it’s inconvenient. I mean, female public CRs tend to have a longer line and I NEED TO PEE HERE!” Frisk chuckled nervously, making Pisatel laugh as well “Other times, my biological parents expect me to wear a dress, and you know, just because I don’t wear a skirt or a dress, doesn’t mean I have a…” Frisk stopped in their rant, not really comfortable with the word “You don’t have to say it. In fact, I could relate very well to that statement” Pisatel hummed

“Right. Well. Yeah, that’s another…” Frisk muttered “I also don’t like how society is like ‘Oh, you’re a girl? Well, you don’t have to be strong or whatever,’ It’s just blegh” Pisatel nodded, writing something down without her eyes leaving Frisk’s “What about being referred to as a boy?” she asked

“I don’t wanna wear pants or shorts all the time. Skirts and dresses are comfy too. Just impractical if you’re going to be walking to your destination” Frisk stated “Plus, so what if I want to wear pink or purple? I can whatever I want! It’s not against the law!” Frisk ranted “And I don’t want people telling me ‘You’re a boy! You shouldn’t cry! Boys don’t cry!’” 

Pisatel nodded, noting it down “So, the reason that you much more prefer ‘they’ and ‘them’ than ‘she’ or ‘he’, is that you don’t want to be caged in just one gender? You prefer your freedom to do and wear what you want?” Pisatel corroborated 

Frisk nodded “It’s not that you think you are neither, more so you think that you shouldn’t be caged?” Frisk nodded again “It’s more of a Sociological problem, than a Psychological problem?” Frisk nodded once more. Pisatel scanned Frisk one more time before writing something else down before setting down her pen and clipboard, seemingly relaxing. She folded her hands on her lap “Interesting” was all she muttered before looking at Frisk again with a less analytical stare “You had questions, yes?” Frisk nodded “Fire away”

“Well, um, why are you a psychologist?” Frisk asked, making Pisatel pull a confused expression as she put down her glasses “Care to elaborate?” she asked “Well, from what Sans told me, you guys electrocute people in hopes of ‘shocking’ them into normality, even those with simple problems, such as mine” Pisatel sighed “I am very ashamed that you said that…” she muttered “To answer your question, I am a psychologist because the behaviors of humans” she coughed “Of others, are very interesting to me. I also became a psychologist because I wanted to help people”

“Electrocuting them doesn’t help them” Frisk stated “Trust me child, I know. I want to help people by just talking them, hearing out their problems like this and then helping them persevere through them. I want to help them get a normal life. A life where they aren’t hiding. A life that they are free from psychological oppression. I do not think that electroshock therapy or lobotomy will give them that. I only know that those methods will only take what little grasp of life they have”

Frisk stared at Pisatel, confused “You don’t want to hurt us?” they asked tentatively “Heavens no! I only want to help you. Not hurt you. Those two should never go hand in hand, at least, not to this sadistic extent” Pisatel said “Then what do you want to do with us? To help us?” Frisk asked

“Talk to you, in simple terms. Maybe the occasional drug, if it will help, but mostly talk to you” Pisatel answered “If I could have this my way, you wouldn’t have to worry about seeing red or gray instead of white” Frisk tilted their head “They why can’t you have it your way?” they asked, “Aren’t you the head?”

“While I am the head, the warden, the government strictly told me that we are to have a democratic system here. You may not know it yet, but I must warn you. There are 4 other psychologists that will be working with you. They are much older than me, so you can egos.” Pisatel rolled her eyes “Old doctors are always so egotistical” she groaned 

Frisk chuckled, “4? So, you guys have a voting system?” Pisatel nodded “Yes, majority wins,” she said, “I can already tell I will in the minority, I could also tell that the vote will be otherwise unanimous if it weren’t for me, sad really” 

“You can’t do anything to change their mind?” Frisk asked “Unfortunately I can’t. I try, sometimes I get them to listen, but, I can’t get them to change their mind. They think directly messing with the brain could ‘fix them’, was what they said” Pisatel lamented “I’m sorry, but, I can’t do much to help you in regards to the other 4”

“How do you keep doing that?” Frisk asked, creeped out about how the human in front of them could practically read her mind “Psychologists tend to read people like an open book, even if they’re not. Does that make sense?” Pisatel shrugged nonchalantly “Y-yeah, sure” Frisk said, well it did make sense, ‘Psychologists are creepy in any context…’ Frisk thought “I’m sorry if I creep you out…” Pisatel apologized “STOP THAT!” Frisk whined  “I can’t help it!” Pisatel defended herself, yet she was very amused by the situation.

Just then, the door was aggressively kicked open “FRISK ARE YOU OKAY?!” Undyne yelled, summoning a magical spear on impulse. The orderly outside, first, squeaked like a little girl out of fright, before fumbling to get his taser.

Pisatel chuckled, raising a hand to the orderly. The orderly stopped fumbling and stood there in the doorway awkwardly “Undyne, I can assure you I wasn’t doing anything. Anything that I can help at least” the warden said, it didn’t seem to calm Undyne down “Frisk, what was she doing?” Undyne huffed, striking the floor with the flat end of the spear as she did so. Frisk shook their head “She was just doing her job, I was just creeped out!” Frisk said hurriedly. 

“Why would ya be creeped out?” Undyne asked, raising an eyebrow “She can practically read my mind!” Frisk answered “Now, I wouldn’t say that…” Pisatel fussed “A-anyway, it’s your turn Undyne, ah, um, it was nice talking to you Frisk!” Frisk grinned and skipped off and out of the office. 

Pisatel put her glasses back on and got her pen as she flipped to a different page on her clipboard “Umm, you can take a seat if you want….and please out away that spear” she said, staring at her probable cause of death. Undyne huffed but complied anyway. “Uh-huh… Faster you answer my questions, the faster we’re done here. I can tell you want to get out of here asap”

. Undyne stared at Pisatel “Gee, is it THAT obvious!?” Undyne shouted sarcastically “Yes, frankly it is” Pisatel rolled her eyes, as she noted something down. “Anyway, let’s get straight to the point” Pisatel started “Alphys is your lover, correct?”

“I thought that was obvious” Undyne rolled her eye “Just confirming. How much lust and love is there in your relationship?” Pisatel asked, like with Frisk, her eyes not leaving Undyne’s “Huh?” Undyne raised an eyebrow at the odd question “For example, 50% Lust 50% Love” Pisatel elaborated “Eh, well, I guess I love her more than I want to fuck her. As I said before, WHY THE FUCKING SHIT CAN I NOT LOVE SOMEONE THAT ALSO HAS A PUSSY?!” Undyne yelled, glaring at Pisatel “Technically I didn’t file you in for that. And technically, it’s ‘may I not’ not, ‘can I not’” Pisatel said without thinking. Undyne threw another heated glare. “Alright then ms. Stuck up, why may I not love a someone that also has a pussy?” Undyne sneered “The answer is subjective” Pisatel said “Whose answer do you want? Mine, or majority of society?”

“Both” Undyne huffed “Alright then”

“Society often thinks that a man should love a woman and vice versa. A woman is meant for a man. This type of thinking is common in some religious groups. Such as Christianity where their Bible, or their holy book, in there it implies that a woman is meant for a man. It’s a common, narrow-minded idea, but, as I said, it is common. It does not just stop at Christianity, despite the religion being the religion of the majority of the world. The type of thinking is common enough to be saddening. That Chara child has a point in saying humanity is cruel.

“I say that you can love who you want, regardless of gender or sex. It is love after all, love is not physical, it’s more emotional and philosophical, it’s deep and it is formed through trust, a type of deep, emotional bond. It’s warm and limitless. The feeling of love should not be limited to your reproductive system, or physical appearance. So, same-sex couples should not be called insane, rather, they are open-minded and, well, personally, I think their type of love is purer than that of heterosexual couples, why I think this is because, they are willing to love each other, they are willing to become romantic lovers despite what the majority says, that is brave and pure” Pisatel finished with a sigh “Ah! Sorry for rambling”

“Holy shit…” Undyne stared at Pisatel wide-eyed “THEN WHY THE FUCK AM I HERE!?” Pisatel flinched at the volume before quickly writing something down “The doctors that filed YOU were narrow-minded and mixed lust with love which they should not!” Pisatel quickly fired back frantically, quickly looking for something that she could defend herself with, she found nothing. “If I COULD, you’d be out of here already!” Undyne stopped at that “Then, why couldn’t you?”

“Eh, ask Frisk, I already explained it to them” Pisatel shrugged, not wanting to explain the same thing twice “You called Frisk ‘them’” Undyne squinted “They don’t have a psychological problem, they are only a victim of a major sociological problem, and so are you” Pisatel explained, relaxing in her seat as she wrote something else down 

“Do you have any other limitations?” Undyne asked, a plan to ally the warden forming in her head “I cannot control the treatments they give you, I can only schedule said treatments and work with the law,” stated the warden “bastards better be thankful I have basic knowledge of the law and then some…” she muttered scornfully “I can state my method but they will not listen. My method is not traditional” Undyne huffed annoyedly “So you basically have no power” Pisatel sighed “I could still instigate my own treatments under the guise of assessment, the assessment sessions will postpone the treatments by the others─” “Others?” “Ask Frisk. Anyway, the others will soon catch on, sooner than what any of us would prefer. I’d probably only get two lies in before they catch on”

“How could they catch on that quickly?” Undyne asked “A psychologist is trained to catch lies and manipulate people to get answers out of them, and have enough tact to make it subtle to not-existent in appearance” Pisatel explained monotonously “Lies do not get past us. It is only by chance that a psychologist could lie to another psychologist and succeed” Undyne quirked an eyebrow “What chances?” “Not enough sleep, mild sedatives that make somebody’s attention span shorten, they will notice less signs, keyword is less, not all”

“Drugging them isn’t a good idea, is it?” Undyne dead panned “No, it is not a good idea” Pisatel answered, writing something down before setting her pen down and flipping to a different page on the clipboard “We are done here, are we not?” Pisatel asked, staring at Undyne expectantly “You may leave if you wish, unless you have questions?” Undyne shrugged, quickly leaving saying a fast ‘bye’ and exiting the room.

* * *

Frisk sat in their room waiting for Undyne, running over what they learnt form the warden. They weren’t that fearful now, of the warden, judging by what she said, she was probably going to file them as normal. But at the same time, it’s easy to assume that Frisk probably won’t be seeing day-light anytime soon. Frisk looked up from their spot when they heard a door open and close. It was Undyne, she looked slightly less cranky from before, but still cranky. Frisk tilted their head in a questioning manner “Saw Alphys a while ago” she answered simply, Frisk nodded, before giving Undyne another questioning look “What did the warden mean by ‘the others’? She said that they are the reason that she is powerless” Undyne asked, raising a scaly eyebrow “The other psychologists working here” Frisk shrugged “They don’t approve of her methods, their much more humane yet untraditional” 

Undyne’s eye twitched “CUTTING SOMEONE’S HEAD OPEN IS **_TRADITIONAL!?_** ” Undyne screeched angrily “CALM THE HELL DOWN UNDYNE!”

“ quiet down, brat ”

“Sans? Chara?” Frisk was confused “ sup ” “Greetings” Chara’s voice was slightly muffled “Geez, are the walls that thin?” Undyne asked, “Yeah” Napstablook answered “You c-could a-actually punch through t-them” Alphys commented, her voice barely above a whisper “O-only the walls t-though, not the o-ones facing the h-hallway” Undyne got up from her place on the ‘bed’ (Actually just a metal slab with a cheap mattress on top) and faced the wall “Um, Undyne, I don─ Ahhhh frick…” Frisk muttered watching as Undyne punched a hole through the wall, next to her bed. Through the hole, Frisk saw Napstablook metaphorically jump in surprise. 

“Hi Napstablook!” Frisk greeted awkwardly from behind Undyne “H-Hi…” was Napstablook shy response, noticeably more transparent caused by his shocked at Undyne’s sudden burst “Where’s Mettaton?” Frisk then asked as Undyne proceeded to walk though the hole she made and beside what is supposedly Napstablook’s bed, since the ghost was hovering above it just a minute before. “Session…” Napstablook said from the corner as Undyne busted another hole beside what is assumed to be Mettaton’s bed “He’s not gonna be happy about that….” Undyne simply just shrugged as Alphys made an ‘eep!’ as a hole appeared right next to her bed “Did I scare ya Alph?” Undyne peeked though, looking at Alphys as she sat on her bed, ignoring the fact that Sans was asleep through it all, even if the debris of the wall landed on him.

“N-no, it’s alright…” Alphys muttered “I don’t t-think it w-was a good i-idea to bust h-holes t-through the walls, though…” Undyne simply shrugged and scooped Alphys in a hug, getting another ‘eep!’ out of the dinosaur. “Alphys, you sound like one of those school girls in the animes we watch” Undyne dead-panned, Alphys just laughed it off, not really taking it as an insult, not like it was in the first place.

**_ CRASH _ **

“What was that?” Frisk asked aloud, just then, Mettaton entered his shared room with his cousin “O─ WHY IS THERE A HOLE NEXT TO MY UNFABULOUS BED?!” Mettaton screeched a sound that was both unholy, and deafening “SHUT THE FUCK UP METTATON!” Chara yelled, a sound that was less unholy, but still deafening “My bed was already unfabulous to begin with, now it has an equally horrifying hole next to it!” Mettaton whined, his voice box making it sound as if it was full of static “Suck it up” Undyne said, rolling her eye. “Anyway, what was that cra─”

**_ CRASH _ **

“ gghh─ why are ya guys so loud? ” Sans groggily complained, the crash evidently waking him up “That wasn’t’ u-us…” Alphys muttered “W-we don’t really know what caused i-it” Mettaton raised a metal eyebrow “I th─”

“WE ARE _NOT_ DOING **THAT** TO **_CHILDREN_** , PIERCE” the yell was angered, furious and left no room for argument, but because of the tone used, it was unrecognizable and therefore, none were able to recognize it.

“ Who was that? ” Gaster voiced out the thoughts of the rest of them, speaking up for the first time that day “No idea” Frisk muttered 

* * *

“S-so, I have an idea t-to contact p-people on the o-outside…to, y-you know, help us” Alphys muttered shyly, tapping her claws together in a nervous manner “ _Here we are!_ ” Chara chimed, smiling at the thought of another idea to get out of this hell, the statement made Frisk throw a look at Chara, to which Chara deflated, realizing what they had said “I mean…uh… go on!” Chara said sheepishly, making random gestures that only vaguely meant what they were meaning.

“W-well, uh, I talked t-to the warden, o-on our way h-here. I asked her if it was illegal t-to technically not f-feed the patients in any c-context, she had said yes, a-and technically Mettaton isn’t ‘eating’ so I-I took the opportunity to a-ask if we c-could use the power outlet in the corner, i-it had a lock while I was inspecting i-it, she had said that I could u-use it to charge M-Mettaton… A-and using the electric grid we c-could contact somebody who could f-fire up a p-piece of software I m-made in my computer, t-to control Mettaton a-and activate certain f-features and deactivate others, it activates a c-camera in Mettaton’s eyes so that they could r-record a l-live feed of what’s going on here, audio and visual, f-for more solid e-evidence, and, uh, you know, get the law?” Alphys finished, shrinking under everybody’s gaze “A-Asgore did say t-that was a thing, r-right?”

“ So you heard that, ” Gaster commented “ While it is a plausible plan, how do you suppose he convince the law that they aren’t edited? The humans have a tendency to suspect our ability to use magic after all ”

Chara considered Alphys’ plan as well “Who’s going to activate it?” they asked

“Ah~ I was low on battery anyway!” Mettaton, who was in his calculator form today, chimed happily, not liking the feeling of being ¾ dead. 

“We show them the live feed! Or, they show them the live feed rather… Um, and whose going to activate it? Well, the one who lives the nearest to me is Toriel and Papyrus, so either of them” Alphys explained. 

“Toriel has work on all of the days after the day that they dropped us off, except Saturdays, so, that only leaves Papyrus” Frisk mentioned.

**_ CLANK _ **

“Chara, are you alright?” Frisk asked worriedly, Chara had done a facepalm, but with the table “We’re relying on a spineless Goat dad and this guy’s” Chara jerked their thumb in Sans general direction “equally spineless, bonehead of a brother” “ hey buddy, you better understand that Paps is not a bonehead, he’s a skeleton, a very smart skeleton at that. you better understand that, if you don’t want to have a bad time ” now, Sans does not take kindly to Papyrus being insulted, and frankly, Gaster doesn’t take it any better either, but he chose not to say anything about it, settling on glaring at Chara instead. “Whatever, fine, go ahead, how are you going to open that lock anyway?” Chara chose to drop it, pointing at the socket in the corner “The w-warden gave me the key for it,” Alphys said, holding a silver key, jumping out of her seat and dragging Mettaton behind her “So, uh, where did you put your power plug?” Alphys kinda forgot where she put it since she never had to plug Mettaton in after awhile “Oh, let me get into my Neo form first, it’s much more accessible there” 

“Y-You might take l-longer to charge…” Alphys muttered, Mettaton just shrugged and turned into his Neo form, reaching to around where a human’s tailbone would be and sliding a small box open and out came a power cord that went to just below the behind of Mettaton’s knees. When Alphys saw this, she evidently flushed, as Sans and Chara laughed their ass off “ paps would flip if he sees him like that! ” Sans snickered “Damn, didn’t know you made Mettaton out to be like _that_ ” Chara laughed, Frisk and Undyne apparently also found it funny.

“ You could have put it in other places, Alphys ” Gaster dead-panned, not seeing the humor of the situation “U-um…I-I’ll j-just…” Alphys stumbled with the key in her claws as she unlocked the little case that kept the socket from being used, and plugged Mettaton in, harshly tugging on the plug, thus harshly tugging Mettaton down onto the floor without knowing. Alphys made another ‘eep!’ when she realized that she was about to be sat on, which she was. Mettaton now sat on his creator, who was on her stomach with her arms outstretched. Undyne rushed to Alphys side, grabbing her, and yanking her from under Mettaton “Uh, are you alright there Alph?” Undyne asked, concern sparking in her features as Alphys just twitched in response, looking like road-kill. “Anybody know healing magic?” Undyne asked, looking toward the group,

Gaster rolled his eyes and flicked his wrist, a disembodied hand appearing with green light filling its hole and grabbing Alphys from Undyne and plopping her on her seat, before laying itself flat on Alphys back, Alphys becoming surrounded in a faint aura of green “ I’m not that good at it, so it should take awhile ” Gaster shrugged, ignoring the very annoying voice at the back of his head. “Sorry Alphys!” Mettaton said from the corner of the room, when Frisk turned to look at the robot, they snickered, getting Chara’s attention “PFFT You look like a kid on time out!” Chara teased, Mettaton pouted in annoyance, only emphasizing the effect “That is very rude, darling” 

The group was shrouded in silence, a few minutes ticking by before Alphys was released from the green glow, causing the hand to disappear. Now, the silence is making Chara bored. Chara was very bored. And they really wanted to spite Sans. Sans’ dad was right in front of them. Frisk, catching the mischievous look in Chara’s eye, asked “Um, Char─” “Hey, Gaster, got any stupid stories on Sans?” Chara asked, their eyes both following Gaster’s and Sans’ individual reactions. Frisk caught on to what Chara was planning and nodded along to it.

“ Oh, plenty! ” Gaster chimed, yes, such a wonderful distraction from the voice in his head, he could also see that Chara’s was itching as well, so he thought it would be a good distraction for the two of them. And a perfect excuse to embarrass Sans. “ gaster no ” Sans shrunk in his seat, no, he was not being embarrassed today, nope, nope, nope, nope, nope, nope, “ Gaster yes ” Gaster had a much too mischievous grin on his smile and Sans did not like it. He did not like it at all. Not one bit. 

“ There was this one time, before you fell Chara, the Dreemurrs decided to visit me in the lab, to check on my progress, I also had Sans in there since I couldn’t really find a babysitter. Now, Asriel, curious child he is, waltzed─ ” Chara snickered at the wording, Asriel + The Waltz = disaster,  “─over to the crib I had placed Sans in and had asked me why I had a potato in a crib ” Gaster looked over at Sans, who was retreating into his clothes with a bright blue face “ I, at first, took offense to it, but now that I think about it, Sans does look like a potato ” Gaster snickered. Chara burst out laughing “ASRIEL MISTOOK YOU FOR A POTATO” Chara pointed out, Frisk snickered as well, grinning up at Sans whose head has disappeared from under his clothes “ oh my stars, gaster stop, no, oh gooooood ” Sans moaned in displeasure, faceplanting onto the table, Gaster just chuckled light-heartedly “Have any more?” Frisk chuckled at Sans embarrassment, apparently Undyne, started poking Sans about it as well. 

“Well, I don’t really know if it counts as a story, but, Sans was so lazy that he kept on using his magic to move around, I was only able to get him to start walking properly when I lined several ketchup bottles up for him to get, he walked to get them all, drinking them at the same time, when he finally got to me, he plopped into my arms because of exhaustion, not loss of balance, and sucked on the last bottle like a baby when he was already five years old” Gaster sighed, basking in Sans’ embarrassed displeasure “It took you that long to teach him?” Chara deadpan “No, it took me that long to come up with the idea of lining of ketchup bottles since he was too lazy to walk without food as an incentive” Chara and Frisk laughed at that “You needed food as incentive? No wonder you look like a potato” Chara laughed, Sans eye twitched.

“ you want to know what this potato can do to ya? ” Sans warned, his eye flaring in annoyance “Bring it” Chara challenged, holding the plastic spoon like a weapon, there was no real malice in their eyes though, neither was there any in Sans. Gaster and Frisk just laughed at the two bickered back and forth. Napstablook, seeing his opportunity, started humming the first few notes of Sans’ ‘Megalovania’ only giving more drive to Sans and Chara’s ‘fight’. Frisk, seeing the effect of the song, got an idea and put on a psedo-worried face on their face and gave a dramatic look at Napstablook “DON’T ENCOURAGE THEM!!!"

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Undertale Fanfic, along with my first fanfic on Ao3! I could not have developed this AU or story without the help of MCR29 who is one of my closest best friends, love you friend! No homo!


End file.
